Past, Present, and Future
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Ada kalanya titan-titan itu menjadi momok di masa lalu, dan kini, kami berusaha melawan ketakutan tersebut demi masa depan yang damai tanpa keberadaan raksasa berdarah panas yang selalu menjadi mimpi-mimpi buruk semua orang. Itulah mimpiku. Chapitre Quatre up!
1. Prologue

**Haaai titaners! #salah #digebukin. Ehmaap salah. Maksud saya, halooo reader-tachi! :3 ada yang tau siapa saya? Nggak tau? Ah gimana sih u,u #dor. Mhehe, jadii, perkenalkan... saya Hachan. Author yang tinggal di fandom sebelah, tapi hari ini, saya memutuskan untuk hijrah sementara ke fandom yang mulai rame ini. Fandom Shingeki no Kyojin! Huraaay! Animenya keren banget sih, jadi terpikir mau bikin ficnya ;) cerita aslinya udah bagus banget, jadi sayang kalo dibikin AU u,u #ngek. **

**Ini adalah karya ke-31 saya. Saya membuatnya di tengah-tengah kesibukan (dan ke-stressan) dunia RL saya. UN SUDAH DEKAT! UN SUDEKAAAT! #udahudah. Btw, gimana rapot kalian, minna? ;3 apa sama mengenaskannya seperti milik sayah? #jeder**

**Ehh, banyak bacot ya haha. Yaudah deh. **

**Selamat membaca! ;)**

* * *

**Past, Present, and Future**

進撃の巨人 (ATTACK ON TITAN) FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Hajime Isayama

WARNING!

Semi-canon, (maybe) OOC, Typo(s), etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**Prologue**

過去現在と未来

Terlalu banyak kematian yang disaksikannya.

Mulai dari ibunya, yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—bagaimana titan-titan itu berlaku kejam, mengoyak, menggigit, mengonsumsi para manusia yang saling berteriak, berlari dan berlari ketakutan bagai anai-anai tak berharga. Sesungguhnya dia takkan pernah bisa memaafkannya. Titan-titan itu menguasai dunia dan membuat semua orang tidur dalam ketakutan dan kecemasan. Membuat anak-anak kecil didongengi kisah-kisah menyeramkan di luar dinding yang melindungi umat manusia.

Kebenciannya terhadap titan-titan itu bertambah saat disaksikannya rekan-rekannya meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar berteriak meminta tolong, namun tidak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya. Mereka semua berakhir di perut titan yang panas, membakar, dan penuh raga-raga _keputus-asaan_.

Putus asa.

Putus asa.

Dia mengulang dua kata itu berkali-kali di dalam kepalanya—sampai tidak ada artinya lagi.

Ya. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya sebelum menjadi santapan titan; _putus asa. _

Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia lupakan tangisan para prajurit yang biasanya gagah berani, kala itu berteriak meminta tolong, atau sekadar menyebut nama anak dan istrinya yang memercayainya akan kembali dari misi ke misi... Bagaimana mungkin ia lupakan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi yang telah kotor oleh peluh, demi mengabdi pada seluruh umat manusia?

Mereka lebih memilih mati dalam keadaan dikenang dan menggenggam senjata, dibandingkan harus mati tanpa alasan. Mati _putus asa_.

Dimulai hari itu, kala ia menerima berbagai macam tekanan—sudah berapa kali dia dipercaya melakukan sesuatu yang fatal? Ah, dia tidak pernah mengecewakan orang-orang yang memercayainya, bukan?—dan pengkhianatan salah satu rekannya yang membuatnya sempat terguncang hebat… katakanlah, dia sudah mengalami _segalanya_.

Keinginannya hanyalah… ia harap suatu saat nanti akan ada dunia damai tanpa keberadaan titan yang mengusik, dan selalu menjadi momok bagi semua manusia di bumi ini.

Keinginan dan mimpi yang tidak mudah, memang.

Namun dia akan melakukannya.

Bukankah… dia sudah _berjanji_?

過去現在と未来

過去現在と未来

to be continue to **Chapter 1**

**Baru permulaan. Ada yang mau nebak kira-kira ceritanya kayak gimana? #nggaak #dor.**

**Sip, deh... review, please? ;)**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapitre Un

**Past, Present, and Future**

進撃の巨人 (ATTACK ON TITAN) FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Hajime Isayama

WARNING!

Semi-canon, (maybe) OOC, Typo(s), etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya pemuda bersurai hitam itu terjaga di pukul tiga dini hari. _Tiga dini hari_. Sembari menggeram kesal, Eren Jaeger mendecak kesal. Demi Titan, apa-apaan ini? Mengapa dia bisa bangun di pukul _tiga dini hari_?! Dan walaupun matanya terasa berat untuk kembali menyentuh alam mimpi, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia terlalu takut untuk merasakan alam mimpi yang selalu menerornya dan menghantuinya tentang masa lalu. Oh, bukankah dia terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi itu lagi? Mimpi buruk _lagi._

Dirasakannya, baju yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat. Padahal ia yakin, udara di luar sana begitu dingin. Apa karena lilin yang menyala di tepi mejanya? Ah tidak. Sudah hampir seumur hidupnya dia tidur didampingi oleh lilin-lilin kecil yang menjadi penerangan seadanya di malam hari. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak terbiasa?

Lantas kenapa?

Pemilik manik mata sehijau _emerald_ itu menghela nafas keras-keras. Sengaja. Untuk melepaskan memori yang sempat menggugatnya di dalam mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata. Seolah-olah dia kembali pada masa-masanya yang kelam. Dia tidak mau mengingatnya. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah lelah. Batinnya butuh istirahat…

Ditatapnya pemuda lain di ruangan itu. Tepatnya di tempat tidur yang berseberangan dengannya—seseorang berambut pirang, bertubuh kecil, dan pemilik iris kehijauan yang ada di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup—tengah terlelap dalam buaian gelap malam. Armin Alert terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya, membuat Eren sedikit-banyak merasa iri. Kapan dia bisa tidur selelap itu lagi, sebenarnya? Sudah berhari-hari, tanpa alasan yang jelas, mimpi-mimpi buruknya kembali menerkamnya saat malam menjelang.

Dia memejamkan mata sesaat, sebelum menatap ke luar jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Pemukiman penduduk begitu tenang di balik perlindungan dinding Rose yang menjadi naungan mereka. Walau sudah berhasil merebut dinding Maria kembali, Eren memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di rumahnya yang lama—walau sudah direnovasi—dan memilih untuk tinggal berdekatan dengan markas Survey Corps yang berada beberapa meter di sisi kanan rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Mikasa dan Armin, agar memudahkannya menuju pertahanan saat dirinya dibutuhkan.

Sebenarnya itu semua ide Kopral Levi. Lelaki berwajah datar itu sungguh tahu bahwa Eren adalah aset berharga bagi mereka, sehingga setidaknya dia harus tinggal dekat dengan markas—haha, alasan yang _sangat _klise. Eren tidak bodoh. Jelas ada maksud lain dari ide sepihak kopralnya itu, adalah untuk mengawasi dirinya. Dia tahu lelaki itu belum bisa memercayainya seratus persen, walau dia telah menyelamatkan orang-orang dari titan wanita, Annie Leonhart, satu tahun yang lalu. Tersinggungkah ia? Tentu saja tidak. Eren sangat menghargai, menghormati, dan mengagumi pengabdian dan kesetiaan kopralnya itu terhadap perdamaian dunia. Sikap waspada yang sangat tinggi dimiliki oleh kopralnya itu—sekalipun itu artinya mencurigai teman sendiri.

Ah.

Matahari mulai terbit menampakkan cahayanya.

過去現在と未来

* * *

過去現在と未来

"Hahahahaha!"

Suara tawa yang meledak-ledak, dan—menurut Eren—sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggu itu adalah milik seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat terang, bertubuh tegap dan tinggi bernama Jean Kirstein. Kelereng karamelnya menghilang di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat—saking gelinya ia tertawa—sampai ada titik-titik air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Ahahahaha!"

Sementara itu, lelaki yang bertubuh lima sentimeter di bawahnya, sang pemilik surai hitam di hadapannya memandang lelaki tinggi itu dengan wajah cemberut dan jengkel. Siapa sih yang suka, jika tampangnya ditertawakan oleh rekan yang menyebalkan?

"Oh, Eren!" akhirnya Jean menghentikan tawanya. Telunjuknya yang ramping menunjuk wajah rekannya itu dengan tatapan geli. "Ada apa dengan tampangmu itu, hah? Kau salah memakai _eyeshadow_ hitam milik Ymir, atau bagaimana sih? Hahahahaha!"

Eren menggeram. Biasanya, dia akan marah-marah—atau bahkan menerjang Jean sambil mengacungkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi—namun kali ini, energinya seperti tersedot habis. Jadi, dia hanya memandang Jean dengan pelototan kejengkelannya. "Bukan urusanmu, Bodoh."

Jean berdecak. Lalu melirik sekilas seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam dengan poni yang sedikit lebih panjang di bagian tengah di sebelah Eren. Wajah cantiknya tampak sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan saudara angkatnya yang nampak pucat, namun lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat sangat mengerikan. Jean berdeham. "Yaa, sebaiknya kau beristirahat, bocah Jaeger," dia tersenyum kecil. "Kau harus dalam keadaan prima saat berangkat misi nanti."

Eren berjengit menatap sikap sok formal Jean yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti dibuat-buat. Manik _emerald_nya mendelik curiga. Perasaannya saja, atau selalu saja si Jean ini bersikap aneh jika ada Mikasa Ackerman di sebelahnya? _Kenapa _sih dia?

"Dia benar, Eren," Mikasa akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau juga tidak menyantap sarapanmu dari tadi. Ada apa?"

Perhatian teman-temannya membuatnya sedikit risih. Akhirnya Eren menghela nafas. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Jean benar, aku butuh tidur." Lalu menghiraukan tatapan teman-temannya yang bingung, pemuda bersurai hitam itu bangkit, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

**Blam.**

Gadis cantik berwajah oriental itu mengernyit. Dia sangat tahu ada yang salah dengan saudara angkatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Eren Jaeger terlihat begitu lesu, lunglai, dan tidak bersemangat. Dia sudah mengenal Eren nyaris seumur hidupnya. Dan Eren yang dia tahu bukanlah sejenis pemuda bermental tempe. Dia mengenal Eren dimulai dari cerita ayahnya mengenai Dr. Jaeger yang memiliki seorang anak lelaki seumurannya, atau saat hari itu… hari yang membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang tertutup dan pendiam. Hari di mana, untuk pertama kalinya gadis Ackerman itu berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Saat dia merasa begitu terpuruk kala itu, ada Eren di sana. Menyelamatkannya dari keputus-asaan, kesendirian, dan kesedihan. Bahkan keluarga Jaeger mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Menjadi saudari angkat dari lelaki yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sejak hari itu, dia bertekad menjadi kuat. Dia akan melindungi lelaki yang sangat… sangat dicin—

"Ano…,"

Suara seorang gadis memecah keheningan di ruangan itu adalah Sasha Blouse, seorang gadis bersurai cokelat dikuncir kuda, memasang cengiran tertahan di wajahnya yang dipenuhi gurat-gurat jenaka. Telunjuknya menunjuk makanan Eren yang belum disentuh dengan ragu. "Daripada makanan itu terbuang sia-sia… bolehkah untukku saja?"

"Sasha!" tegur pemuda berambut pendek—nyaris botak—dan bertubuh pendek di sebelah si gadis kentang, menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau baru saja menyantap sarapanmu, setengah jatah sarapanku, dan kini kau ingin menghabiskan jatah sarapan Eren?!"

Sasha nyengir lebar. "Memangnya kenapa? Sayang 'kan kalau tidak dimakan…" gadis itu melempar tatapan lapar pada sarapan Eren, lalu berpaling penuh harap pada Mikasa yang terdiam. "Boleh, yaa…?"

Gadis Ackerman itu menatap nampan sarapan Eren, lalu menghela nafas. "Tidak," tolaknya. Dia mengangkat nampan itu. "Aku akan membawakannya untuk Eren."

Lalu tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Mikasa meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama nampan sarapan Eren di tangannya dengan tenang—menghiraukan jeritan kecewa Sasha, dan Connie yang berusaha menenangkannya dengan sepotong roti miliknya.

Eren… kau kenapa?

過去現在と未来

* * *

過去現在と未来

Baiklah, ini sudah ketujuh kalinya Eren Jaeger berusaha memejamkan matanya, keduabelas kalinya mengganti posisi tidurnya, dan kelimabelas kalinya dia mengumpat karena kegelisahannya. Siapa juga yang tidak gelisah karena kurang tidur? Belum lagi… mimpi-mimpi itu.

Memang, semua orang yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengan titan pastilah akan mengalami mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata dan sangat panjang, tapi hal itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Dia takkan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana titan-titan itu membuka mulutnya, menghiraukan jeritan tubuh manusia yang ada di tangannya, dan menggigit putus tubuh orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya… Sudah enam tahun dia mengabdi dan menjadi bagian dari Survey Corp di bawah pimpinan orang-orang yang dikaguminya sewaktu masih menjadi _trainee_… namun mengapa masih juga ia belum _terbiasa_?

Frustrasi, dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Mengapa…?

"Eren?"

Suara yang sangat dikenalinya membuatnya terkesikap. Sembari mengerjapkan matanya, pemuda itu menatap siapa yang datang dari arah pintu kamarnya.

"Mikasa…?"

Saudari angkatnya itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Suara langkah kakinya yang anggun membuat Eren terhipnotis dalam kenyamanan. Ya, gadis cantik bermarga Ackerman itu akan selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman… dan terlindungi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Mikasa. Gadis itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Eren.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Setengah bergetar, dia mulai menggerakan kedua belah bibirnya. "Aku bermimpi buruk…"

Gadis oriental itu membisu. Seolah menunggu Eren menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Tentang masa lalu, tentang ibu, tentang Marco," dia mendesah. "… tentang… Annie…,"

Kedutan garis menegang di antara kedua alis gadis oriental itu nyaris terlihat. Oh, tunding sajalah dia jika ia memang tidak suka. Silakan. Mikasa memang tidak pernah menyukai gadis Leonhart itu. Sejak dia menghajar Eren dan Reiner untuk pertama kalinya saat mereka masih menjadi _trainee_. Sejak gadis pirang itu nyaris membunuh seluruh teman-temannya. Sejak… Eren begitu terpukul atas pengkhianatannya… sejujurnya, Mikasa merasa ganjalan hatinya begitu pedih saat Eren menolak untuk mencurigai Annie sebagai titan wanita yang menjadi momok mereka waktu itu. Mengapa? Apakah… Eren memiliki semacam perasaan khusus pada gadis pirang itu? Mikasa bukanlah gadis yang emosional, apalagi sentimentil. Tetapi perasaan dan pikiran itu terus saja mengganggunya.

"Itu hanya mimpi," hibur Mikasa. Lantas, dia menaruh nampan sarapan Eren ke pangkuannya. "Makanlah. Aku membawakannya untukmu," gadis itu tidak menggunakan nada memerintah, tapi sanggup membuat siapa saja akan menurutinya. Namun Eren hanya menatap semangkuk sup kacang hijau, sepotong roti gandum, dan secangkir teh panas itu dengan kernyitan di dahi, seolah-olah dia baru melihat makanan sejenis itu.

"Aku tidak mau," tolaknya.

Mikasa menatap Eren dalam-dalam. "Makan."

"Aku tidak lapar," Eren menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan lelah. "Aku mengantuk. Lebih baik kaupergi."

"Tidak sebelum kau menyantap sarapanmu."

Yeah, terkadang Eren sangat kesal dengan sikap bebal Mikasa. Sikap bebal yang diakibatkan perasaan protektif gadis itu terhadap dirinya. Demi Tuhan, umur mereka itu _sama_. Kenapa Mikasa selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang anak kecil? Dia sudah sering membicarakan ini dengan saudari angkatnya itu.

"Mikasa—"

"Aku tidak mau kausakit karena kekurangan asupan," gadis Ackerman itu menatap Eren yang siap meradang itu dengan tenang. "Bukankah kau yang berjanji pada ibu akan terus hidup?"

**Deg.**

"Kalau begitu, makanlah."

Eren mengernyit. "Kau banyak bicara hari ini," dia meraih nampan itu dari pangkuan Mikasa, dan mulai menggigit roti gandumnya.

Baru sadarlah dia, bahwa perutnya memang keroncongan. Terdengar suara rendah dari sana, membuat pipinya memerah saat roti itu menuruni kerongkongannya, dan mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Selanjutnya, dia mengganyang habis jatah sarapannya.

過去現在と未来

* * *

過去現在と未来

Mikasa Ackerman tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda yang menjadi saudara angkatnya itu terlelap dengan pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Suara dengkuran terdengar dari perbatasan hidung dan kerongkongannya. Jemari lentiknya menarik selimut yang ada di kaki Eren hingga ke bawah dagunya. Dia memerhatikan postur wajah Eren yang damai.

_Dia begitu tenang saat tidurnya, dan meledak-ledak saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, ya?_

Pikiran itu membuat senyumannya nyaris terlihat nyata—sebuah ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Alisnya yang memanjang, matanya, hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung namun enak dilihat, dan bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka—mengeluarkan dengkuran. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Eren tidur. Namun setiap kali ia melihatnya, selalu saja ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, hatinya, perasaannya… sampai kapan dia bisa terus menatapnya seperti ini? Terus bersamanya seperti ini?

Bohong kalau dia juga tidak mengalami mimpi buruk. Walau dia adalah lulusan terbaik, tetap saja bayangan titan-titan itu pernah menjadi mimpi buruknya. Dia telah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana orang-orang mati… bagaimana teman-temannya berkorban, bagaimana atmosfer frustrasinya angkatan prajurit jika operasi dalam misi telah gagal…

Kapan dia akan mati?

Bagaimana dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya?

Bagaimana… _Eren akan mati? _

Pikiran itu menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya, namun dia harus terlihat lebih kuat saat bersama pemuda yang telah menjadi segalanya bagi dia. Ketakutannya terhadap titan tidaklah sebanding dengan ketakutannya jika kehilangan satu-satunya pemuda yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Eren…," panggil gadis itu, setengah berbisik. Diraihnya tangan Eren yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Dirasakannya hangat tubuh Eren dalam genggamannya. Ditempelkannya punggung tangan lelaki itu ke salah satu pipinya yang dingin.

Dan tanpa sadar, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Berjanjilah, kita akan terus bersama…"

過去現在と未来

過去現在と未来

To Be Continue


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Haaai semuanya XD kembali lagi bersama saya ;) #kayakradio. Udah H-3 nih ya menuju taun baru. Yeeeey~ #tiupterompet #belomwoi. Btw pada rencana ngapain pas taun baru? Hah? Nggak ke mana-mana? Iiihhh, jomblo yaaa? :( #PLAK . Hehe, bercandaaa. Semoga ntar 2014 kita semua lebih baik yaa! Amin! **

**Tadinya saya mau update fic ini pas malem taun baru. Tapi ternyata pas taun baru itu saya ada acara, jadi gabakal bisa update :( jadi aja digeser ke hari ini hehehe :3 #ngek.**

**Saa, enjoy!**

* * *

**Past, Present, and Future**

進撃の巨人 (ATTACK ON TITAN) FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Hajime Isayama

WARNING!

Semi-canon, (maybe) OOC, Typo(s), etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Kapten Erwin Smith tidak biasanya mengadakan rapat dadakan. Namun pagi itu, dia terpaksa melakukannya. Dengan keadaan dan persiapan yang seadanya, dia menatap satu persatu wajah rekan-rekannya yang nampak setengah mengantuk, dan terlihat lelah. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Banyak yang bilang dirinya adalah penggila misi. Atau _Mission Freak_—Kapten berambut _blonde _itu tidak terlalu peduli terhadap julukan itu. Walau dengan rapat dadakan ini, semua orang akan semakin yakin bahwa dirinya memang sangat cocok dengan julukan itu.

"Selamat pagi," Erwin mulai membuka rapatnya saat seluruh anggota yang diinginkannya telah terkumpul dengan rapi di sana. "Mari kita mulai rapatnya…"

Kopral Levi menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tampang ogah-ogahan—ekspresinya memang selalu seperti itu, bukan?—dan memicing. Dia sudah tahu permasalahan apa yang akan dibahas oleh Erwin hari ini. Hanya saja, ia memilih untuk tutup mulut, dan membiarkan sang kapten yang membahasnya sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa. Oh, tunding sajalah dia. Sejak Petra Ral tiada, jelas organisasi ini mengalami sedikit masalah dengan kedisiplinan. Pasalnya, Petra sudah bagaikan sekretaris secara tidak langsung di organisasi elit itu.

Ah, Petra…

Giginya bergemelatuk dalam diam. Betapa diingatnya ekspresi wajah Petra yang ketakutan sebelum ajal menjemputnya dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Saat titan wanita itu—Annie Leonhart yang mengendalikannya—menekan tubuh kecil Petra secara biadab… Levi takkan pernah lupa. Belum lagi… saat dirinya kembali dari misi yang menewaskan gadis berambut cokelat tua itu... Kopral Levi berbicara dengan ayahanda dari Petra. Lelaki tua itu bercerita pada Levi, bahwa ternyata gadis Ral itu sering berkirim surat tentang _dirinya_ dan sangat mengaguminya. Levi merasa tak pantas, tetapi apa boleh buat? Sekarang semuanya tinggal masa lalu. Dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat menyaksikan mayat gadis itu dilempar demi mengulur waktu saat titan-titan mengejar pasukan mereka.

Ironi di atas ironi. Sangat klasik.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan dia," suara seseorang di sebelahnya membuat Levi mengernyit, dan menatap wanita berambut cokelat dikuncir kuda, dengan bingkai kacamata yang sedikit bersinar terkena pancaran sinar matahari. Cengiran lebar menyertai wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu permasalahannya, dasar kacamata," Levi memutar kedua bola matanya, disambut dengusan setelahnya. "Sebaiknya kau yang perhatikan, dan pelajarilah."

Hanji Zoe nyaris terbahak oleh ekspresi rekan yang selalu digodanya itu. Namun mengingat rapat ini cukup penting, dia menahannya dalam hati. Sebagai gantinya, dia terkekeh pelan. "Jangan patah hati terus, dong. Sudah setahun lebih sejak hari itu, lho."

Levi hanya memicing pada wanita itu dengan sinis. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hanji yang seenaknya dan selalu saja menggodanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, menguji kesabarannya. _Apa_ sih, masalah wanita itu? _Siapa_ juga yang patah hati? Sekalipun iya, Levi bukanlah lelaki yang akan menunjukkan perasaan sentimentil seperti itu.

Jadi, disertai kesabaran yang luar biasa, kopral itu menjawab. "Aku _tidak_ patah hati."

"Ooh, hahaha yang benar saja."

"Apa sih maumu?"

"Jawaban yang tidak membosankan dari mulutmu, tentu saja!" cengir Hanji.

Levi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti…," Hanji memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Mengaku bahwa kau merindukan Petra Ral? Hahaha!" kekeh Hanji berusaha sepelan mungkin—wakau rekan di sebelahnya terlihat sangat terusik.

"Terserah kau sajalah, dasar mata empat."

Hanji terkekeh lagi. "Lagi-lagi jawaban membosankan dari lelaki yang membosankan."

Levi memilih diam. Tidak ada gunanya melawan terus wanita penggila titan itu. Apa? Mau protes bahwa kata 'gila' terlalu kasar untuk diungkapkan terhadap seorang wanita? Haha. Katakan itu lagi jika kau mengenal Hanji Zoe. Wanita itu mencintai sains di atas segala-galanya, dan jujur, hal itu membuatnya sedikit mengerikan. Bagi Hanji, titan dan manusia sebenarnya dapat hidup berdampingan tanpa saling melukai atau membunuh satu sama lain. Hanya saja, mereka belum menemukan caranya—ah, ralat. _Dia_ belum menemukan caranya. Bagi wanita berkacamata itu, berdekatan dengan titan adalah hal yang paling spektakuler dan menyenangkan dalam hidupnya, hingga acapkali ia berteriak kegirangan karenanya. Bahkan wanita itu _memelihara_ dua titan di halaman belakang, dan menangis jika _peliharaannya_ itu disakiti demi kepentingan eksperimen! Pecinta adrenalin yang menantang nyawa, itulah Zoe Hanji. Dan jangan salahkan Levi yang tidak bisa berhenti berspekulasi bahwa wanita itu memang _freak_ tingkat dewa.

"Dinding Maria nyaris mencapai batasnya," suara Erwin membuat perhatian Levi kembali teralih padanya. "Titan-titan itu bertambah banyak, dan melakukan penyerangan semakin dahsyat dari hari ke hari terhadap dinding itu. Nyawa warga di sana kembali terancam, seperti kejadian dua tahun yang lalu—sebelum Eren menambal dinding yang berlubang dengan batu."

Oh, kejadian itu.

"Dapat dipastikan, jika dinding itu sampai kembali rusak, nyawa yang akan hilang akan jauh lebih banyak dari terakhir kali dinding itu berlubang," suara Erwin terdengar agak pilu mengingat kejadian yang membuat warga yang tinggal di dekat dinding Maria ketakutan dan bersikap pesimis. "Aku baru mendapat informasi itu tadi malam dari Pixis," dia memandang wajah rekan-rekannya yang mulai segar—dan tegang—dengan ekspresi keras. "Kita akan melakukan operasi secepatnya. Ada pertanyaan?"

Satu tangan terangkat dari belakang.

"Ya?"

"Bukankah itu tugas organisasi Garrison?" tanya orang itu.

Erwin mengangguk. "Memang benar. Tapi meriam yang mereka gunakan sudah nyaris habis dihancurkan oleh titan-titan itu. Sementara para polisi militer tidak diperkenankan menggunakan 3DMG secara cuma-cuma. Karena itulah, kita harus turun tangan dan mengobservasi mereka."

"Me-meriamnya habis? Dinding itu setinggi _limapuluh meter_!" suara orang itu terdengar sedikit gemetar. "A-apakah… titan-titan itu…?"

Ekspresi Erwin semakin mengeras saja. "Ya. Mereka titan intelejen. Mereka tahu dari mana asal suara, dan dapat membedakan jenis-jenis peluru. Kita juga akan berhadapan dengan beberapa dari mereka yang abnormal."

"Astaga!" pekik Hanji dengan suara riang—tidak dapat ditahannya—dan berseri-seri. "Yang abnormal!" dia menoleh penuh semangat pada Levi di sebelahnya yang memasang wajah datar. "Kaudengar itu? _Abnormal_!"

Erwin mengabaikan ketertarikan wanita penggila titan itu. "Baik. Jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, segera kumpulkan pasukan pukul delapan pagi nanti. Aku ingin kita meminimalisir kekacauan sekecil mungkin saat operasi nanti."

"Baik!"

過去現在と未来

* * *

過去現在と未来

"Kok kita dikumpulkan sepagi ini, ya?" Jean Kirstein mengucek matanya, lalu menguap lebar-lebar. Dia masih sangat mengantuk, dan sedang menikmati tidurnya yang pulas tanpa mimpi, sebelum gedoran di kamarnya membuatnya terpaksa harus meninggalkan tidurnya yang nyenyak. Huh, sepulang misi nanti, dia berjanji akan balas dendam dengan tidur sepuasnya…!

"Kau sudah enam tahun berada di organisasi," kata Eren dengan sikap ofensif. "Seharusnya kausudah terbiasa walau dibangunkan pukul dua dini hari."

"Aku 'kan berbeda denganmu, dasar tukang tidur ayam." Jean tahu nadanya sedikit defensif, tapi memangnya kenapa, hah?

"Apa katamu?!" pemuda Jaeger yang ditunding sebagai 'tukang tidur ayam' itu memelototi Jean yang malah nyengir. Menggoda rival sejatinya itu memang menyenangkan. Yaah, hitung-hitung pelampiasan kekesalannya karena dibangunkan sepagi itu terhadap Eren bukanlah masalah besar bagi Jean.

"Kau tuli, ya? Aku bilang—"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Suara rendah Levi membuat mereka kembali di posisi masing-masing dan memberi penghormatan—dengan menyilangkah lengan kanan ke dada kiri, dan lengan kiri ke belakang punggung dengan badan yang tegak dan rapi—lelaki bertubuh pendek itu menatap mereka dengan datar dan tajam. Di belakangnya, Hanji Zoe mengekor sembari tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka semua.

"Hari ini kita akan menjalankan misi ke luar perbatasan dinding Maria," kata Levi tanpa berbasa-basi. Dia menatap satu persatu wajah tegang orang-orang yang berada di bawah pimpinannya. "Titan-titan kembali menyerang dinding Maria."

Satu kalimat itu sanggup membuat suara riuh rendah di antara mereka. Manik _emerald_ Eren Jaeger terbeliak kaget. Lintasan memorinya tentang keruntuhan dan berlubangnya dinding Maria beberapa tahun yang lalu sanggup membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Tidak. Apakah hal itu akan kembali terulang? Akankah dia kembali harus menyaksikan orang-orang yang berlindung di balik dinding Maria menjerit-jerit ketakutan dan terbunuh sia-sia?

Napasnya memburu seiring pikiran-pikiran itu menghantuinya. Memori lamanya… saat titan itu menggigit habis tubuh ibunya….

"Garrison telah kehabisan bahan bakar dan meriam. Titan yang akan kalian hadapi adalah titan intelejen," Levi melirik Hanji yang ada di belakangnya sekilas. "Dan beberapa di antaranya adalah abnormal."

"Abnormal!" seru Hanji kegirangan, membuat Levi menghela nafas bosan.

Ternyata hanya Hanjilah yang merasa senang dengan kenyataan itu. Atmosfer yang ada di antara prajurit Survey Corp itu menegang, dan diliputi rasa gelap akan ketakutan. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, bahkan ada yang menitikan air mata. Bukan pemandangan baru bagi Levi. Bertahun-tahun dirinya berada di sana, pastilah rasa takut itu ada. Dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkan rasa gentar yang manusiawi itu.

"Titan intelejen, dan abnormal…," ringis Sasha yang berada di sebelah Jean. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Gadis kentang itu menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis. Bukan hanya dirinya yang ketakutan akan kenyataan itu, melainkan hampir seluruh rekan-rekannya juga memiliki rasa takut itu.

"Tenanglah, Sasha. Selama ada kopral Levi, semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Ucapan Connie Springer terdengar sangat naïf di telinga Jean. Sebagai pemegang prinsip realistis, dia mendengus tertawa mendengar ucapan si kepala plontos. Baik-baik saja? Apa yang baik-baik saja jika titan ada di hadapanmu? Apa yang akan terasa baik-baik saja jika kematian itu tepat ada _di depan matamu_? Logiskah ia?

"Konyol sekali, Connie," dengus Jean. "Yang benar saja. Kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu di medan tempur melawan titan-titan keparat itu nanti. Kau tidak bisa bergantung pada siapapun, tahu? Kalau kau mati, ya mati!"

Ekspresi Connie mengeras menatap lelak tinggi itu, namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Connie benar, Jean," suara Eren membuat emosi lelaki bersurai cokelat itu kembali membara. "Pendapatmulah yang seharusnya disalahkan! Kata siapa kau tidak bisa bergantung pada siapapun? Apa kau tidak memercayai teman-temanmu? Apakah kau tidak memercayai kami, yang akan saling melindungi?" tuntut Eren dengan sedikit geraman di setiap katanya.

"Ucapanmu juga sama naifnya, bocah Jaeger!" cibir Jean. "Misalnya ketika aku sudah berada di mulut titan, dan kau ada kesempatan untuk kabur, akankah kau menolongku? Heh. Kurasa tidak, ya?"

"Kau!" Eren menggeram dalam-dalam, dan menarik kerah baju rivalnya itu. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti konsep optimis, hah? Tentu saja aku akan menolongmu seandainya itu terjadi!"

Jean tertawa garing. "Kau hanya asal bicara! Karena itu bukanlah kenyataan, bukan?"

"Eren tidak asal bicara, Jean," suara lirih itu berasa dari pemuda kecil berambut pirang. Ekspresinya yang biasanya tenang, kini nampak sedikit mengerut. "Aku pernah diselamatkannya, ketika aku berada di dalam mulut titan," Armin Alert teringat kejadian itu. Dia memejamkan matanya, tangannya mengepal. "Orang yang tidak pernah berkorban, takkan pernah bisa mengubah apapun!"

Jean tersentak. Kejadian seperti itu…

"Sudah, sudah," Krista Renz menengahi mereka. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu segera memisahkan Eren dan Jean. "Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar dan saling menjatuhkan untuk saat ini. Kita harus saling menyamakan suara agar dapat bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Yaa, malaikat benar!" angguk Sasha—seolah tidak sadar, penyebab pertengkaran kecil tadi adalah akar dari ketakutannya—"Lebih baik kita fokus pada misi."

Levi memerhatikan Eren yang melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Jean, sebelum menatap rivalnya itu dengan tajam, dan berdiri kembali di sebelah Mikasa yang memandang mereka semua dengan wajah datar. Pertengkaran Eren dan Jean bukanlah hal baru, bukan? Walau dia jarang memperlihatkan ekspresinya, Levi tahu betul bahwa dua orang itu—Eren dan Jean—adalah pemegang ideologi yang berbeda. Eren yang idealis-optimis, dan Jean yang realistis-pesimis. Mereka bisa saja rival sejati, tapi ada kalanya mereka saling bekerjasama dengan baik.

"Jika kalian sudah selesai, segera ambil kuda kalian," titah Levi. "Aku tidak mau ada yang terlambat. Kutunggu kalian di gerbang dinding Maria."

"Baik!"

Sepeninggal kopral dan komandan regu itu, Jean menatap Eren—yang balik menatapnya dengan sengit. Jelas-jelas mereka belum bisa berhenti dari pertengkaran kecil tadi.

"Eren," panggil Mikasa, membuat yang memiliki nama itu menoleh. Iris kelam Mikasa menatapnya sendu. "Kita akan kembali pada misi yang serius…"

"Lalu?" balas Eren acuh tak acuh. "Bukankah seharusnya kita sudah terbiasa?"

Gadis Ackerman itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia takut. Bukan takut kepada misi ini, melainkan…

"Kau akan terus hidup, bukan?" tanya Mikasa pelan.

Eren menatap saudari angkatnya itu cukup lama. "Kenapa kauselalu bertanya mengenai hal itu dari waktu ke waktu?" Eren mengerjap. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, atau adik laki-lakimu!"

Tidak, Mikasa tidak pernah menganggapnya demikian. Dia hanya… terlalu menyayangi pemuda itu sampai-sampai ia kehilangan akal tiap kali memikirkan dia akan berada di regu yang berbeda dengan Eren.

"Aku… takut… kau—"

"Mikasa," potong Eren dengan nada lelah. "Ketakutanmu itu tidak beralasan… aku mengerti—"

"Tidak, Eren. Kau tidak mengerti!" potong Mikasa. Kali ini, dia benar-benar takut. Sudah berkali-kali ia hampir kehilangan pemuda itu… dia tidak mau merasakannya lagi!

"Aku takut kehilanganmu! Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu... Bukankah hal itu—"

"Mikasa!"

**Grep!**

Pupil mata kelam itu membeliak tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan sang pemilik iris _emerald_—memeluknya! Demi Tuhan, seumur hidupnya, Eren nyaris tidak pernah memeluknya—atau hanya sekadar mengelus kepalanya... Eren bukanlah lelaki seperti itu. Terakhir kali pemuda Jaeger itu berlaku lembut kepadanya adalah saat memakaikan syal merah yang kini masih melilit di leher Mikasa. Itupun sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih menjadi bocah ingusan yang masih naif.

"Aku akan terus hidup." Suara bariton pemuda itu di telinganya membuatnya merasa hangat. Lengan kokoh itu membuat Mikasa merasa kecil saat berada di dalamnya. Sejak kapan… Eren yang selalu dilindunginya kini berubah menjadi seseorang yang… melindungi?

Sejak kapan… waktu berlalu begitu cepat?

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan terus hidup. Bersamamu. Bersama Armin, bersama teman-teman… Bukankah aku sudah _berjanji_?" suara Eren yang biasanya berapi-api, kini terdengar lembut di telinga gadis Ackerman itu, membuat dadanya terasa hangat oleh kasih sayang.

Sampai ia tak menyadari perasaannya… sampai rasa itu tumbuh…

Tabukah?

"Eren…" panggil Mikasa penuh cinta.

Ragu-ragu, lengan ramping Mikasa juga menyelubungi tubuh tegap lelaki itu, dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu pipinya telah memerah seiring dirasakannya hangat tubuh Eren seolah bersatu dengannya… wangi yang familier, tengkuk yang sangat jantan di atas bahu lebarnya… tidak, dia tidak ingin dipisahkah lagi dengan lelaki ini…!

"Ehem!"

Suara itu milik Jean Kirstein. Lelak bersurai cokelat itu tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. "Jangan mesra-mesraan sebelum perang. Dasar pasangan aneh."

Mendengarnya, buru-buru Eren melepaskan pelukannya—membuat mau tak mau, Mikasa merasa hatinya sedikit kecewa—dengan wajah memerah, dia menunding Jean. "Berisik kau! Kami bukan pasangan!"

Jean memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sesukamulah, yang benar saja," dia berbalik, dan menggumamkan serentetan kata yang tidak pantas didengar dari seorang prajurit berhati teguh seperti dirinya.

"Tch, si Bodoh itu…," Eren memalingkan pandangannya, dan sadarlah dia bahwa sedari tadi, orang-orang memandangi dirinya dan Mikasa. "A-aku…," agak salah tingkah karena diperhatikan teman-teman yang lain—bahkan Sasha dan Connie yang biasanya acuh pada segala situasi, kini tampak terperangah menyaksikan pemandangan tadi— Eren menelan ludahnya. "Ma-mau mengambil kudaku dulu! Sebaiknya, kalian juga!" lalu pemilik surai legam itu berlalu setengah berlari ke arah kandang kuda yang tidak begitu jauh dari sana.

Mikasa memerhatikan punggung saudara angkatnya itu menjauh. Masih dengan wajah memerah, dia berdeham, berusaha menetralkan perasaannya yang tadi sempat melambung.

過去現在と未来

* * *

過去現在と未来

Kapten Erwin Smith menatap dengan nanar pasukan berkudanya yang baru memasuki perbatasan gerbang antara dinding Rose dan dinding Maria. Di atas kudanya, dia memandangi wajah-wajah mereka. Ada yang tegang, berusaha terlihat datar, berkaca-kaca… segalanya bercampur. Namun dia bisa merasakan atmosfer semangat dari mereka semua. Dia berdeham sebentar.

"Hari ini, kita akan kembali menjalankan misi!" seru kapten penuh wibawa itu. "Pastikan operasi berjalan sesuai rencana, dan jangan membantah! Tembakkan tanda agar kalian dapat mengetahui posisi teman-teman kalian! Hari ini, kita akan kembali bertempur melawan ketakutan kita! Telan rasa gentar! Telan rasa takut! Kita akan mengabdi pada seluruh umat manusia! Angkat senjata kalian tanpa ragu! Kalian tidak akan pernah mati sia-sia selama kalian melakukannya dengan hati kalian! Kalian mengerti?!"

"Yes, sir!"

Levi tersenyum tipis menyaksikan pasukan itu kini terlihat disulut api penuh semangat, nampak riuh dengan sorak-sorai mereka. Terkadang dia bisa lupa, bahwa Erwin Smith menjadi kapten bukannya tanpa alasan. Lelaki berwibawa itu tampak gagah, disegani, tegas, dan dapat membawa suasana. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang terkadang malah mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya, walau terkadang dia tidak bermaksud demikian. Yah, marilah kita sebut Erwin dan Levi adalah sepasang Yin dan Yang.

Selanjutnya, kopral itu memecut kudanya, dan mengikuti barisan yang ada di depannya.

過去現在と未来

過去現在と未来

**To Be Continue**

**Review, please? ;)**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Haaai, minna~ sudah kembali ke rutinitas, ya? Ah. Bukan kamu aja kok yang sebel dengan fakta itu. Author juga. Mana dikejar-kejar tugas sama ujian praktek banyak banget! UN tinggal tiga bulan! TIGA BULAAAAN! *nangis histeris***

**Yah... semoga kita semua bisa menghadapinya dengan baik. Amin.**

**Yak, enjoy bacanya!**

* * *

**Past, Present, and Future**

進撃の巨人 (ATTACK ON TITAN) FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Hajime Isayama

WARNING!

Semi-canon, (maybe) OOC, Typo(s), etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan para prajurit itu menyipit kala mendekati gerbang dinding Maria yang berada di depan mata. Para penduduk setempat menyaksikan para pahlawan mereka dengan berbagai macam pandangan—kagum, sinis, penuh harap, dan lain-lain sebagainya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Pahlawan akan berperang, Elise!" seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai cokelat gelap menatap saudarinya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Bocah itu memandangi pasukan gagah itu dari rumah tempatnya berlindung. Saudarinya, Elise ikut tersenyum menatap keluar jendela di mana pandangan saudaranya yang bersemangat itu membuatnya mengangguk penuh persetujuan.

"Mereka akan menyelamatkan kita, bukan, George?" tanya Elise. Kepangan rambutnya bergerak-gerak.

"Ya!" George, bocah laki-laki mengangguk semangat. "Mereka benar-benar gagah! Aku ingin terlihat seperti mereka!" desah bocah lelaki itu penuh rasa kagum.

Elise mengerjapkan matanya. "Mereka takkan mengecewakan kita, bukan?"

"Tentu sajalah! Kita harus percaya pada mereka, Elise!"

Eren Jaeger mendengarnya. Dia menoleh pada dua bocah itu, dan tersenyum ramah. Dia senang dipercaya oleh generasi penerusnya kelak. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bakal dengan sengaja membunuh atau membiarkan teman mereka mati sia-sia. Kedua iris George berseri senang saat Eren memandanginya, sementara Elise hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi memerah. Ah… Eren jadi teringat masa kecilnya saat bersama Mikasa dan Armin dulu. Betapa dia sangat mengagumi para pahlawan berani mati itu, betapa diingatnya, tujuannya bergabung dengan Survey Corp bukannya sekadar isapan jempol belaka. Melainkan demi mewujudkan cita-cita dan mimpinya. Dia akan melakukannya. Dia akan mewujudkannya sebelum dirinya mati kelak.

Dan dia akan melakukannya sebentar lagi.

"Bergabunglah dengan regu kalian!" suara menggelegar Erwin Smith bahkan terdengar sampai ke barisan Mikasa yang berada di paling belakang. "Jangan sampai terpisah, dan berjuanglah! Ikuti perintah komando kalian, dan bunuhlah titan-titan itu sebanyak mungkin tanpa ragu! Angkat senjata kalian dengan hati yang teguh! Bijak-bijaklah mengambil keputusan! Ketika gerbang di hadapan kalian ini dibuka, telanlah rasa ragu kalian! Kita akan berjuang sekuat tenaga!"

"Yer, sir!" teriak pasukan gagah itu dengan penuh semangat, disambut sorak-sorai para warga yang mendengar, dan menyaksikan para prajurit itu berpacu keluar dinding Maria.

Eren memecut kudanya, dan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh—menyusul kopral Levi yang berada di depannya.

過去現在と未来

* * *

過去現在と未来

Keluar dari gerbang dinding Maria, segeralah para pasukan itu berpencar sesuai dengan regunya masing-masing. Mikasa berada di bawah pimpinan regu Hanji Zoe, hanya menatap kepergian regu yang dipimpin kopral Levi—di mana Eren berada di sana—dengan tatapan khawatir. Belum lagi saat punggung mereka menjauh, dan tidak terlihat lagi. Dia berada di garis yang berbeda dengan Eren dan Armin. Bagaimana ini? Mengapa dia harus selalu berada jauh dari Eren?

"Jangan meleng, Ackerman," terdengar suara Hanji, yang biasanya penuh tawa, kini terdengar serius. "Pacarmu akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

"D-dia bukan pacarku," tukas Mikasa dengan wajah memerah, teringat akan pelukan Eren tadi pagi sebelum mereka berangkat ke medan tempur. Apa maksud dari pelukan itu sebenarnya? Apakah Eren sedang berusaha meyakinkannya… atau…?

Hanji nyengir. "Ada Levi di sana. Tidak perlu merasa cemas."

Mikasa terdiam. Dia tidak peduli walau ada kopral kuat itu di sana. Selama dia tidak melihat Eren di sisinya, dia akan merasa pemuda itu dalam bahaya. Seringkali pemuda itu bertingkah tanpa strategi terlebih dahulu. Beruntung jika di sisinya masih ada Armin. Namun kali ini, lelaki kecil bersurai pirang itu tidak bersamanya. Armin berada di pasukan yang dipimpin kapten Erwin, karena kemampuan strateginya yang bagus, Armin harus berada di barisan paling depan, walaupun pemuda itu tidak cukup tangguh dalam berperang.

"Komandan!" tiba-tiba Connie Springer berteriak ngeri. "Ada tiga titan empat meter dan satu titan tiga meter dari arah jarum jam tiga!"

"Ambil posisi kalian!" seru Hanji pada pasukannya, dilihatnya titan-titan itu mulai berjalan mendekati mereka dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Pupil matanya mengecil saat menatap salah satu di antaranya berlari-lari sembari berteriak-teriak tanpa tujuan yang jelas. "Yang satu itu abnormal! Jangan gegabah!" seru komandan regu berkacamata itu.

"Baik!"

Para pasukan itu segera menyiapkan 3DMG mereka, dan menembakkan target—membuat tubuh mereka melayang bebas.

Mikasa Ackerman berfokus pada targetnya kali ini. Dia memicing kala titan-titan itu bergerak dengan brutal ke arah mereka. Dia menembakkan 3DMG-nya ke salah satu tengkuk titan empat meter yang paling dekat dengannya. Lagi-lagi tubuh rampingnya melayang bebas di udara, dan berpijak di atas bahu besar sang raksasa berdarah panas tersebut. Tanpa ragu-ragu, dia segera memotong titik lemah titan tersebut—tepat di tengkuknya—membuat titan itu mengerang keras, dan ambruk ke arah hutan, menyebabkan bunyi bedebam keras.

Gadis bersurai kelam itu berpijak dengan anggun di atas tanah, menyaksikan hasil kerjanya, sementara teman-temannya yang lain juga sama sibuknya menghadapi dua titan empat meter lainnya.

"Ooohh! Hohohohoho! Datanglah pada mamaaa! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" suara itu milik Hanji Zoe. Wanita berkacamata itu tampak menghadang satu titan empat meter yang ada di hadapannya. Cengirannya rada-rada maniak—dan memang seperti itulah ekspresinya jika berhadapan dengan titan-titan itu, bukan?—membuat beberapa pasukannya nampak keder.

"Hati-hati, komandan!"

Salah satu titan itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar—bersiap menyantap komandan regu itu kapan saja—tetapi Hanji malah semakin senang. "Ya, ya! Datanglah!"

Sementara itu, titan yang satu lagi tampak mengamuk semakin dahsyat tatkala Sasha Blouse menebas pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Gadis kentang itu agak sedikit kesulitan menggapai titik lemah sang titan, dengan nafas memburu, dia menusukkan dan menebaskan senjatanya berkali-kali. Tetapi sebuah pergerakan yang tidak disangkanya, membuat gadis itu berjengit ngeri tatkala titan itu malah mengayunkan tangannya yang besar ke segala arah, membuat tali baja yang berasal dari 3DMG-nya terlipat karena tumpuan yang berat.

"Mikasa! Awas!" seru Sasha ngeri, karena titan yang ditebasnya tadi menjadikan Mikasa yang berada tidak terlalu jauh sebagai sasaran kemarahan dan amukannya dari kesakitan.

Gadis beriris kelam itu melompat kala tangan besar itu berniat menyambar dirinya.

**BRAK!—**suara pepohonan runtuh karena titan itu mempersulit lokasi berpijak gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Dengan sigap, Dieter, salah satu pasukan mereka, melompat dari pijakannya, menembakkan 3DMG ke arah tengkuk titan keparat itu, dan mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi.

Dia menyeringai. "Mati kau…!"

**Sret.**

**PRANG!**

Pupil mata lelaki itu mengecil begitu sadar apa yang dilakukannya ternyata meleset dari perkiraan—titan itu berbalik ke arahnya.

Oh tidak.

Dengan perasaan penuh kengerian, Dieter tidak sempat menghindar, tahu-tahu saja tubuhnya disambar oleh tangan panas titan itu.

"Tidak…! Lepaskan aku!" seru Dieter. Lelaki tangguh itu kini tampak ketakutan, saat titan itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, bersiap mengoyak habis tubuhnya.

"Dieter!" seru salah satu kawannya penuh kengerian.

Mikasa Ackerman tidak tinggal diam. Walau kakinya sakit setengah mati karena tertimpa reruntuhan pohon tadi, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga bangkit, dan menembakkan 3DMG miliknya ke arah titan yang bersiap mengonsumsi Dieter, dan mendarat di siku raksasa raksasa berdarah panas itu. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga, menuju tengkuk yang menjadi titik lemah si raksasa berdarah panas, dan menebasnya dalam-dalam.

**CRASH!**

Titan itu kembali mengerang, dan jatuh ke tanah—melepaskan Dieter yang ada di genggamannya.

"Dieter!" seru salah seorang temannya, berusaha melepaskan rekannya itu dari genggaman tangan titan yang sudah melemah itu, dan mengangkutnya. Dieter masih hidup, hanya saja tulang punggungnya rusak total, membuat lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri.

Terdengar suara erangan titan lainnya dari sebelah kanan mereka, dan mendapati itulah Hanji yang tengah menghabisi satu titan empat meter yang tadi dihadangnya. Wanita itu nyengir lebar saat menghampiri pasukannya. "Semua oke?"

"Dieter terluka parah, komandan!" seru Moblit Berner setelah memerhatikan kondisi prajurit itu.

Hanji memeriksa Dieter, dan mengangguk. "Tulang rusuknya rusak parah. Hati-hati saat membawanya, agar tidak menusuk organ vital di dalam tubuhnya. Bawa dia. Kita masih punya satu titan abnormal—"

"Komandan!" seru Keij, yang berada di barisan depan dengan perasaan ngeri, menunjuk titan abnormal yang dimaksud. "Titan abnormal itu menuju lokasi pasukan kopral Levi!"

Pupil mata Mikasa mengecil.

Pasukan kopral Levi?

Di sana… ada Eren!

"Biarkan mereka mengurusnya. Habisilah titan—Ackerman? Ackerman!" Hanji berseru pada gadis Ackerman itu, yang kini memecut kudanya menuju pasukan korpal Levi.

Ada Eren di sana!

Eren…!

Eren!

過去現在と未来

* * *

過去現在と未来

_Tch, mereka menuju ke sini_, batin kopral Levi gusar. Ada dua titan lima meter, dan satu titan abnormal tengah berlari ke arah pasukannya. Kopral itu menghela nafas saat dilihatnya pasukan yang dimpimpinnya sudah memersiapkan 3DMG milik mereka, dan menarik senjata. Kopral berwajah datar itu melakukan hal yang sama, dan menembakkan 3DMG-nya ke arah pohon tinggi terdekat demi bisa melihat dan menyesuaikan target yang akan diincarnya.

Eren Jaeger menatap tiga titan yang menuju ke arah pasukannya. Dia menatap penuh kebencian pada titan-titan itu. Benci.

Sangat benci…!

_Aku… akan menghabisi mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka!_

"Eren!" seru Krista yang ada di belakangnya saat lelaki _emerald_ itu menembakkan 3DMG-nya ke arah titan lima meter yang tidak jauh dari lokasinya berpijak. Titan itu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya bagai gada besar yang mengerikan, seolah tahu bahwa tindakan Eren adalah menantang dirinya. Lelaki Jaeger itu tidak peduli, dia memosisikan diri dengan benar saat mengincar tengkuk sang raksasa, dan menebasnya dalam-dalam.

**CRASH!**

**BRAK!**

Pemilik _ emerald_ itu berpijak di rerumputan yang memapah berat badan luar biasa sang titan. Dia menyaksikan titan itu mati tak berdaya.

Rasakan…

"Eren! Awas!"

Pupil mata pemuda Jaeger itu mengecil kaget kala sang titan abnormal berlari ke arahnya. Kakinya yang besar membuat guncangan di sana-sini.

"Tch, dasar anak bodoh," gumam kopral Levi. Pemuda berwajah datar itu mengarahkan 3DMG-nya ke arah tengkuk si titan abnormal—bukan hal yang mudah, karena titan itu bergerak-gerak dahsyat, membuat dirinya berkali-kali meleng, dan nyaris jatuh. Tapi dia sudah mengalami hal seperti ini bertahun-tahun. Jadi, dia menendang kepala titan itu dari samping.

"Targetlah aku, sialan…," desis Levi. Namun titan itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Malah raksasa itu menjerit keras-keras, mengamuk dahsyat, dan melempar tubuh kopral pendek itu ke arah hutan.

"Kopral!" teriak Eren. Pemuda itu berusaha menggapai kopralnya, namun sia-sia. Levi melayang bebas di udara, namun lelaki berwajah datar itu segera menyeimbangkan diri, dan berpijak dengan pose yang benar di atas sebuah pohon yang paling dekat dengannya.

Matanya memicing.

_Kenapa titan itu hanya tertarik pada Eren?_

"Eren!" teriak Jean Kirstein di belakangnya dengan nada memeringatkan.

"… _jika aku sudah berada di mulut titan, akankah kau menolongku?"_

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu membiarkan giginya bergemelatuk. Lantas, ia menembakkan 3DMG-nya ke arah si raksasa panas, dan meloncati tanah yang dipijaknya. "Brengsek! Menghindarlah, Jaeger!"

Tapi tubuh Eren serasa kaku kala titan itu mendekatinya. Bersuara saja ia tak bisa.

Ada apa…?

Suara teman-temannya terdengar sangat jauh…

Kaki raksasa itu semakin mendekat. Lalu ia teringat bagaimana Petra, Gunther, dan kawan-kawan mati hanya karena kaki raksasa itu.

Tidak!

Dia belum mau mati…!

.

.

.

Eren membeliak kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya terdorong keras di bagian perut— ada yang menyelamatkannya dari tanah. Memapahnya menuju pohon yang rantingnya kokoh dan tinggi, disambut suara bedebam keras dari pijakan raksasa titan tadi.

Siapa…?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?" suara penuh kecemasan itu sangat dikenalinya. Eren mendongakan kepalanya.

"Mikasa?!"

Gadis Ackerman itu menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Eren tidak terluka di manapun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" tanya Eren kaget. "Kau seharusnya ada di regu komandan Hanji, bukan?"

"Aku melihat titan abnormal itu menuju ke regu milikmu." Mikasa berkata dengan berterus terang.

Eren masih tidak mengerti. "Kau… ke sini demi titan abnormal itu?"

Mikasa meliriknya. "Dan memastikan kau tetap hidup."

Eren mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, lalu menatap ke arah kawan-kawannya yang tengah berusaha menghabisi titan-titan itu, kemudian berbalik menatap saudari angkatnya dengan sengit. "Kau seharusnya tetap berada di posisimu! Kami bisa menyelesaikannya! Kau seharusnya membantu dan mendengarkan titah komandan regu Hanji! Aku baik-baik saja, kaulihat kan?!"

Mikasa menatap lelaki yang disayanginya itu dengan tenang, walau dengan perasaan campur aduk. Eren nyaris meradang, tapi pelukan dari gadis itu membuat kedua bola matanya membeliak tak percaya.

"Tadi kau nyaris mati…," bisik Mikasa. Ada nada pilu di sana. "Aku… aku melihatnya. Tadi kau nyaris mati… titan itu akan menginjakmu… kenapa kau tidak menghindar…?"

Eren mengerjap. "M-Mikasa…"

"Mengapa kau tidak juga bisa mengerti perasaanku…?" gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya seiring nada lirihnya membuat hati Eren mencelos.

"H-hey, Mikasa… tenanglah…," Eren menepuk punggung gadis itu dengan agak gugup. Mikasa tidak pernah berlaku seemosional ini. Wajar jika ia merasa bingung. "Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri… demi ibu… demi kau."

Mikasa melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menatap dalam-dalam iris _emerald_ itu. "Sungguh?"

"Ya." Eren tersenyum—sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah diperlihatkannya. Disentuhnya pipi putih gadis itu dengan rasa sayang. "Sungguh…"

**KRAK!**

"EREN! MIKASA! AWAS!"

Kedua kepala itu menoleh saat sebuah tangan raksasa bagai angin puyuh di siang hari melibas ke arahnya dan Mikasa. Bagai kecepatan cahaya, tangan itu beringsut, dan menyambar tubuh mereka.

Lelaki _emerald_ itu baru akan menembakkan 3DMG-nya, tetapi pada saat itu, gadis di hadapannya menghadang tamparan sang tangan raksasa—melindungi lelaki Jaeger itu, sebelum tubuh rampingnya terpental jauh dari tempat Eren berada.

**BRAK!**

Tidak…!

Pupil mata lelaki itu mengecil saat tubuh Mikasa terlempar dari lokasi awalnya. Tanpa sadar, titik-titik air mata menggenangi sudut matanya.

"MIKASAAAAAAAA!"

過去現在と未来

過去現在と未来

To Be Continue

**APA INI AHAHAHAHA *jejingkrakan***

**Tau ah, review? :')**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**YOOO SEMUA! GONG XI FAT CAI! *pake baju cina, terus nebar angpao* #ngek. Besok si saya masih Try Out loh padahal! Tapi malah ngetik fic. Kurang kece apa coba? *bangga* #janganditiru.**

**Btw kalian yang kelas duabelas, udah pada Try Out berapa kali? OwO ini Try Out pertama author, jadi deg-degaan! #lebay**

**Eh iya, yaudahdeh gausah banyak bacot, selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Past, Present, and Future**

進撃の巨人 (ATTACK ON TITAN) FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Hajime Isayama

WARNING!

Semi-canon, (maybe) OOC, Typo(s), etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Katanya, jika kau mengorbankan hidupmu demi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu, maka hidupmu takkan terbuang sia-sia.

Katanya, jika kau mati demi mengabdi pada seluruh umat manusia—dan bukannya hanya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri—maka kau akan menjadi bintang-bintang di langit.

Katanya, jika kau mati dan banyak orang yang menangisi kepergianmu, tandanya kau dicintai.

Karena kau sangat berarti.

Mikasa Ackerman percaya itu.

Terutama ketika semua yang ia lakukan dalam hidupnya hanyalah untuk seorang pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger.

Jadi, ketika tangan raksasa yang panas itu menyambar tubuhnya yang sudah kepayahan—dia tidak gentar. Karena dia melakukannya untuk melindungi seorang pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger—pemuda yang sudah menjadi separuh nafas dan hatinya.

Semuanya terasa samar-samar saat tubuh rampingnya ditampar oleh telapak tangan raksasa yang membuat dunianya terasa berguncang hebat—dan membuatnya merasa limbung luar biasa, sebelum mendengar bahwa tulang-tulang di punggungnya retak—bahkan mungkin ada yang patah—dia tidak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang diingatnya hanyalah dirinya yang terbang bebas.

Dan suara teriakan Eren di belakang sana yang semakin samar.

"MIKASAAAA!"

過去現在と未来

* * *

過去現在と未来

Ekspresi Erwin Smith semakin kaku dan dingin melihat prajuritnya yang gagah berani kini terplanting ke kanan dan ke kiri bagaikan anai-anai tak berharga. Dia berada di pasukan terdepan, namun tidak menyangka bakalan bertemu dengan banyak titan seperti ini. Dari sebelah utaranya, terdapat titan kelas tujuh meter dan tiga titan empat meter tengah menerjang pasukannya. Sementara dari sebelah timur, dua titan lima meter dan dua titan tiga meter yang sepertinya abnormal tengah meluluhlantakkan orang-orang berseragam Scouting Legion yang agung.

Bagaimana ini?

Kalau begini caranya, mereka semua bisa mati!

"Kapten!" tergopoh-gopoh, seorang prajurit yang dikenalinya sebagai Lauda menuju tempatnya berpijak. "Tujuh orang terluka parah! Tinggal delapan orang yang bertahan! Bagaimana ini?!"

Erwin mengernyitkan dahinya tanda berpikir. Lalu giginya bergemelatuk. "Tembakkan tanda bahaya! Setelahnya, kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"Baik!"

Lauda meraih pistol penanda, dan menembakkan tanda bahaya ke langit—sebagai aba-aba bahwa pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Tertinggi itu sudah mengalami masa kritis. Tak lama, tanda-tanda lainnya terlihat dari posisi masing-masing pasukan di belakang mereka. Dalam hati, Erwin menghitung satu persatu tanda-tanda itu.

Kurang satu.

Ada satu pasukan yang tidak menembakkan tanda.

Apa mereka…

Kecemasan melanda hatinya, namun dia menyamarkannya dengan berpaling ke arah Lauda yang sudah bergabung kembali bersama teman-temannya yang sedang melawan titan-titan yang semakin ganas. Sementara itu, dia menatap tujuh orang yang terluka berat akibat pertarungan dengan titan. Titan-titan itu bukan sembarang titan tak berotak seperti pada umumnya. Mereka dapat membedakan jenis-jenis peluru, dan mengetahui posisi musuh. Sudah delapan meriam yang ditembakkan dengan limabelas peluru yang semuanya ditangkap oleh tangan raksasa itu tanpa kesulitan, seolah peluru-peluru itu adalah kelereng; membuat mereka semua berkeringat dingin saking ngerinya.

"Kapten!"

Suara itu membuatnya terlonjak—dan Armin Alert berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pemuda mungil itu memang tidak mati-matian melawan titan, tapi jelas Armin berusaha menghindar agar tidak mati dan menolong teman-temannya.

"Ada apa, Alert?"

"Saya punya rencana!" pemuda pirang itu menatap atasannya dengan memohon. "Tolong dengarkan saya!"

Erwin menatapnya agak sangsi. Dia memang tahu bahwa Armin memang ahli strategi, namun kali ini, dia tidak bisa mencoba-coba hal yang tidak pasti dengan semua rencana yang akan diucap pemuda mungil itu. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko bahwa rencana itu akan berhasil atau tidak.

Tapi dari pada tidak mencobanya sama sekali? Dia sendiri sudah kehabisan akal!

"Baiklah," Erwin menatap pemuda itu penuh harap. "Apa rencanamu?"

Ekspresi Armin tampak berterimakasih. "Kita punya waktu dua menit untuk penyerangan terhadap titan-titan itu," katanya dengan nafas terengah. "Saya sudah mengobservasi berapa lama mereka bereinkarnasi. Rata-ratanya dua menit, terbilang cukup lama karena saya yakin beberapa di antara mereka memiliki kulit yang lebih keras dibanding titan lainnya," dia menelan ludah. "Rencana saya adalah, melakukan penembakkan dengan meriam terakhir," Armin menunding meriam yang ada di pojokan. "Saat mereka sibuk meraih peluru-peluru itu, segeralah bertindah secepat mungkin dengan melakukan penyerangan. Saya tahu kedengarannya gila, tapi jika rencana ini berhasil, saya rasa kita bisa melakukan lima kali penyerangan dengan metode yang sama!"

Erwin mengerjap. "Siapa yang akan melakukan penyerangan? Tujuh orang terluka berat, dan sisanya hanyalah tinggal delapan orang, termasuk aku dan kau."

Armin Alert terdiam sesaat. "Saya yang akan melakukan penyerangan!"

Kali ini, ekspresi Erwin yang biasanya tenang nampak terperangah. "Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kaukatakan? Jangan gegabah, Alert. Kau termasuk anggota yang berada di bawah pengoperasian khusus!"

"Jika saya mati, ini adalah cara mati yang saya inginkan sebagai prajurit!" dengan tegar, pemuda kecil itu menyilangkan tangan kanannya yang mengepal ke bahu kirinya, dan tangan kirinya ke balik punggungnya. "Saya Armin Alert, siap mengabdi pada seluruh umat manusia!"

Erwin menatap kesungguhan di mata anak itu, lalu menatap prajurit lainnya yang sudah pontang-panting dengan tidak berdaya. Dia menggeram sesaat.

Akhirnya, ia berseru, "TEMBAKKAN MERIAM TERAKHIR!"

"Apa?!" Keiji yang berada di dekat meriam menatap kaptennya itu seolah sudah gila. "Pelurunya sudah nyaris habis, kapten!"

"LAKUKAN!" seru Erwin lagi. "Ini rencana Armin, percayakanlah padanya!"

Keiji menyipit menatap Armin. Baginya yang sudah senior di Survey Corps, jelas dia tidak akan mematuhi rencana anak bawang seperti Armin.

Tapi ini perintah Kapten Erwin Smith.

"Tch," dia mendecih, merasa tak punya pilihan lain, lalu mengitari meriam terakhir dengan memasukkan peluru yang tinggal sedikit. Kalau rencana ini sampai gagal, dia bersumpah akan mengumpankan Armin Alert tanpa ampun pada titan-titan itu!

"TEMBAAAK!" suara seruan nyaring kapten Erwin membuat bulu kuduk Armin meremang.

Inilah keputusannya.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Armin berlari menuju titan yang paling dekat dengannya—membuat para senior terperangah. Mereka jelas tahu catatan kemampuan Armin Alert dari Keith, pelatih mereka sewaktu menjadi _trainee_. Pemuda mungil itu buruk dalam pertahanan fisik, dan seringkali berlari paling terakhir dibanding yang lainnya. Kemampuan bertarungnya juga di bawah rata-rata.

Tapi inilah yang namanya tekad. Mampu membuat kekuatan alam bawah sadarnya seolah lepas kendali—menjadi Armin Alert yang tegar dan kuat.

Sekuat tenaga, lelaki pirang itu menebas tangan titan yang sedang meraih peluru—sesuai rencananya—menyebabkan putusnya tangan raksasa itu, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia berlari menuju bahu, leher, kemudian berhenti di tengkuk.

**CRASH!**

—dan menebasnya dalam-dalam.

Suara bedebam keras yang menandakan matinya sang raksasa berdarah panas, membuat para prajurit itu melongo menatap kecepatan cahaya yang dilakukan Armin dan nyaris menyamai kecepatan Kopral Levi di tempat lain.

Tapi Erwin Smith tidak membiarkan keadaan itu berlanjut, pemimpin berwibawa itu bahkan tidak bisa menahan suaranya untuk tidak pecah.

"SERAAAAANG!"

Suara riuh penuh semangat memenuhi tempat itu—seolah mereka baru pertama kali berperang melawan titan-titan itu. Beberapa di antara orang-orang yang terluka bahkan ada yang memaksakan diri seolah mereka tidak mengalami luka apapun.

Dan dalam waktu singkat, mereka dapat melumpuhkan titan-titan itu.

Armin tersenyum lebar menatap teman-temannya yang berkobar penuh semangat. Ini semua karena dirinya yang menjadi pemicu semangat mereka.

Dia yang biasanya selalu dilindungi, kini dapat melakukan hal sebaliknya!

"Kapten!" suara Lauda terdengar lagi. Wajahnya diliputi kengerian. "Pasukan Kapten Levi tidak menembakkan tanda bahaya!"

**Deg.**

Armin menatap Lauda secepat kilat. Ada Eren di sana bukan?

Ekspresi Erwin kembali dingin dan kaku. "Kita segera ke sana setelah ini," dia menatap pasukannya yang sedang berjuang melawan dua titan lagi. "Tembakkan tanda lagi jika sudah waktunya."

"Baik!"

Armin sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Apakah Mikasa juga melihatnya?

過去現在と未来

* * *

過去現在と未来

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Eren Jaeger menatap terlemparnya tubuh saudari angkatnya yang biasanya tangguh itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Mengapa… mengapa dirinya selalu ditolong Mikasa?

Mengapa dirinya selalu dilindungi gadis itu?

Mengapa…

Tiba-tiba dia merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Dia selalu memegang prinsip idealisnya, namun kali ini logikanya memaksanya untuk bicara. Dia memang tidak sekuat itu. Tidak tanpa Mikasa Ackerman di sisinya. Tidak jika Mikasa Ackerman tidak ada di sana untuknya.

Seperti saat ini.

Dia menatap geram titan yang tadi menampar saudari angkatnya dengan berkilat-kilat bahaya. Tanpa ragu, dia meraih 3DMG-nya, dan menembakkannya ke arah tengkuk sang raksasa yang meraung-raung karena sadar dirinya dalam bahaya. Titan intelejen. Pantas saja dia tahu bahwa Mikasa berbahaya untuknya.

"Eren!" seru Jean dengan ngeri saat titan itu malah menarik tali tambang yang menjadi tumpuan Eren. Namun ternyata, pemuda Jaeger itu tidak kehabisan akal. Dia menarik kulit keras titan itu, dan berdiri di atasnya dengan berani, kemudian, dia menebasnya kuat-kuat—menyebabkan tangan itu lumpuh seketika. Meski kesal bahwa tebasannya ternyata kurang dalam, dia tidak terpancing emosi untuk saat ini. Segera saja ia berlari ke bahu sang raksasa dan menebas leher sialan itu dalam-dalam, kemudian menebas tengkuknya tanpa ampun.

Dia berpijak dengan baik di atas tanah saat bunyi bedebam terdengar di belakangnya—tanda kematian sang raksasa berdarah panas.

Rasakan.

"Gila," decak Jean kaget dengan keberingasan Eren. "Kenapa dia? Ganas sekali!"

Dilihatnya bahwa di sekitar mereka kosong melompong. Terlalu banyak yang terluka, bahkan ada yang meninggal. Gigi pemuda Jaeger itu bergemelatuk tanda menahan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Dia sungguh benci pada titan-titan itu!

"Kembali ke posisi," tiba-tiba kopral Levi sudah berada di sampingnya. "Barusan kita tidak menembakkan tanda, segera tembakkan tanda, Kirstein."

"Baik!"

**Dor!**

Asap berwarna itu memenuhi langit. Tetapi pikiran Eren masih disibukkan dengan keadaan Mikasa. Bagaimana…?

**Drap drap drap.**

Dari kejauhan, terlihat segerombolan pasukan menuju ke arah mereka. Levi menyipit kala mengenali pasukan itu adalah pasukan di bawah pimpinan Erwin Smith dan Hanji Zoe. Di belakang mereka, ada kereta kuda yang membawa gerobak besar berisi orang-orang terluka, dan beberapa mayat yang dibungkus rapi.

Tetapi melihat ekspresi Erwin yang sedikit merenggut, membuat Levi meringis dalam hati. Sudah dipastikan, dia akan didamprat habis-habisan setelah ini.

Pasukan itu berhenti di hadapan mereka. Dan Hanji nyengir lebah menatap ekspresi Levi yang tegang. "Berapa titan?"

"Entah," sahut Levi tak berminat, lalu menunding pasukannya yang terluka dan meninggal pada beberapa pasukan Erwin dan Hanji. "Bawa mereka."

"Baik!"

"Kopral Rivaille," suara dingin Erwin membuatnya menoleh—walau dengan wajah datar. "Di mana tanggungjawabmu sebagai pemimpin pasukan? Tidak menembakkan tanda adalah hal yang sangat keliru dan tidak dapat ditolerir."

Tuh kan.

Levi membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf. "Tadi kondisi sedang darurat. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

"Sebaiknya begitu," suara Erwin semakin menusuk. "Kalau kau tidak mau dijatuhi hukuman atas tuduhan sengaja membiarkan pasukanmu dalam bahaya."

Bukan hal yang mustahil yang bakal dilakukan Levi jika dalam kondisi sangat terdesak. Tapi Levi mengakui, ini memang salahnya yang tidak memberikan aba-aba penanda kepada pasukannya. Dia sendiri bakal sama marahnya dengan Erwin jika ada pasukannya yang segegabah dirinya saat ini, suatu saat nanti.

"Kapten!" Eren berlari ke arah dua atasannya yang sedang beradu pandangan dingin itu. "Mikasa Ackerman terlempar ke hutan sebelah barat!"

"Apa?!" seru Armin dengan kaget.

Erwin mengernyit. "Mikasa Ackerman?" dia berpaling pada Hanji. "Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di bawah pimpinanmu?"

Hanji mengangguk. "Tapi tadi dia melarikan diri saat tahu ada titan abnormal yang menuju posisi pasukan Levi."

Levi mendecih. "Seharusnya kau lebih tegas, dasar kacamata."

"Yeah," Hanji menatap lelaki itu bosan. "Katakan itu lagi kalau kau menghadapi perasaan protektif Mikasa Ackerman terhadap Eren, kau baru akan mengerti."

Mendengarnya, Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menundukkan wajah. Jadi… Mikasa melarikan diri demi dirinya? Karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

Tch.

"Kita harus segera mencarinya, Kapten!" kata Eren.

Kapten Erwin Smith terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap senja yang sudah mulai menenggelamkan dirinya seutuhnya. "Kita kembali ke markas."

Eren, Armin, dan Jean membeliak tak percaya. "Apa?!"

"Hari sudah nyaris gelap," jelas Erwin lagi. "Jangan ambil resiko memaksa mencarinya di malam hari. Kita tidak tahu titan jenis apa yang akan menyerang kalian di malam hari. Mereka sudah banyak berevolusi menjadi hal-hal yang lebih berbahaya dari biasanya. Kita bisa mencarinya besok."

"TIDAK BISA!" seru Eren kalut—dan melupakan tata krama terhadap pimpinannya itu. "Bagaimana bisa Anda yakin Mikasa akan baik-baik saja di luar sana?! Bagaimana jika ada titan yang melihatnya?! Toh, Anda juga tidak tahu titan jenis apa yang akan membahayakan nyawanya, bukan?!"

"Jaeger," tegur Hanji mengingatkan.

"Eren benar," Jean setuju dengan rivalnya itu. "Lagipula, Mikasa Ackerman adalah prajurit terbaik. Anda tidak mungkin membiarkannya mati begitu saja!"

"Cukup. Cukup, kalian berdua," desis Levi jengah dengan kelakuan bocah di hadapannya yang tersulut emosi itu. "Kalian sedang berbicara dengan Kapten Erwin. Bicaralah yang sopan," tegurnya dingin. Lalu lelaki bertubuh pendek itu menatap Erwin yang menatap mereka datar. "Tapi Kirstein benar. Mikasa Ackerman adalah salah satu prajurit terbaik yang kita miliki."

Erwin terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah," katanya. "Tolong kaupimpin mereka yang ingin melakukan pencarian terhadap Mikasa Ackerman. Kalian punya waktu tiga jam sebelum malam tiba."

Wajah Eren berbinar. "Terima kasih, Kapten!"

Erwin menatap pasukannya dan pasukan Hanji. "Siapa yang ingin bergabung dengan kopral Levi mencari Mikasa?"

"Saya!" seru Jean Kirstein mantap.

"Saya juga!" suara Armin Alert.

"Saya!" tukas Krista Lenz mantap.

"Saya!" Sasha Blouse.

"Saya!" Connie Springer.

Eren menatap teman-temannya dengan senyuman lebar. Mereka peduli pada Mikasa.

"Saya juga akan ikut," sahut Lauda. "Saya akan membantu kopral Levi menemukan Mikasa Ackerman secepatnya."

"Bagus," angguk Erwin. "Selamat berjuang. Jaga diri kalian."

"Baik!"

"Jalan!" perintah Erwin, kemudian memecut kudanya, diikuti pasukannya sendiri dan Hanji Zoe serta pasukannya yang memutuskan untuk pulang.

Eren menatap punggung-punggung bergambar sayap biru-putih itu dengan nanar saat mereka menjauh, dan akhirnya menghilang.

"Kita hanya punya waktu tiga jam," kata Levi. "Lakukan misi secara sistematis dan jangan gegabah."

"Baik!"

"Jalan!"

Suara pecutan kuda terdengar, dan pasukan kecil itu berderap berlawanan arah dengan pasukan kapten Erwin dan ketua regu Hanji.

Mikasa, tunggulah kami!

過去現在と未来

* * *

過去現在と未来

Gelap.

Awalnya itulah yang disadari si gadis berambut kelam, sebelum semuanya terasa samar, dan terlihat jelas seutuhnya. Dia menyadari, dirinya berada di tengah-tengah hutan belantara yang dia sendiri tidak tahu tepatnya berada di mana. Namun dari tanaman-tanaman liar yang mengitarinya, dia tahu bahwa dia berada di sebelah barat hutan dinding Rose yang mungkin ada sekitar tigapuluh lima kilometer dari tempatnya.

Dia mencoba bangkit, namun dia menjerit—merasakan sakit yang sangat-sangat hebat di punggung, kepala, dan kakinya. Tubuhnya terasa hancur lebur. Dia yakin tulang-tulangnya pasti retak sebagian, dan rusuknya pasti ada yang patah. Dengan tidak berdaya, dia menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon yang mungkin nyaris menjadi sandarannya selama tujuh jam lamanya. Sementara itu, langit mulai menggelap, dan itu akan memperburuk segalanya.

Mikasa Ackerman menoleh ke kanannya dengan gerakan patah-patah, dan menemukan 3DMG-nya yang hancur total. Dia menghela nafas. Rasanya, mungkin dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu bala bantuan yang akan mencarinya. Walau dia tidak tahu berapa probabilitasnya akan segera hadir dalam waktu dekat.

Eren… bagaimana keadaan lelaki itu?

Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Memikirkannya, membuat dirinya merasa cemas. Sewaktu dia melindungi Eren, dia tidak berpikir panjang kecuali keselamatan lelaki itu. Kakinya yang sakit sekali karena reruntuhan pohon, membuatnya terpaksa harus berkorban demi Eren.

Dan kini… lagi-lagi mereka terpisah.

Air mata merebak di pelupuk matanya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Ternyata, monster bisa juga menangis."

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak didengarnya.

Dengan wajah siaga, Mikasa memerhatikan beberapa sosok—tiga sosok dari depannya. Dan membeliak saat melihat siapa yang datang.

Seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dengan mata birunya yang menusuk, rambut pirang pendek yang diikat ke belakang, diikuti dua pemuda—yang satu bertubuh besar berambut pirang dengan wajah berdagu kotak yang terlihat berbahaya, dan di sebelahnya adalah pemuda berambut kelam kurus dengan wajah lugu.

"Annie… Leonhart…" dia berbisik, dan mengenali pemuda itu sebagai komplotan gadis pirang itu.

"Reiner Braun… Bertolt Hoover…"

Reiner menyeringai. "Lama tidak bertemu, eh, Mikasa Ackerman?"

過去現在と未来

過去現在と未来

**To be Continue**

**Yak, apaan sih ini HAHAH #dor. **

**Anyway, Fandom SnK menang The Best Growing Fandom di IFA, ya? OMODETOU, SNKI! *kissu semua authornya* #digeplakin. Akhirnya bisa ngalahin fandom sebelah yang itu tuuuhh *lirik* #digebukin.**

**Ehm. Semoga kita semua diberi kedamaian selalu di fandom keren ini, ya! :)**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**

過去現在と未来


End file.
